


Save Me: Fanmix + Prompt

by OnTheGround2012



Series: Save Me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Break Up, Fanmix, M/M, Music, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for my "Save Me" prompt. Made for the Teen Wolf Fall Harvest Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me: Fanmix + Prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TW_FallHarvest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TW_FallHarvest).



> Angst and break-ups inspired the prompt behind this mix.. I hope people will enjoy it.
> 
> The order of the songs follows the story from the start of disc 1 to the end of disc 2.

**Prompt:**

 

Jackson Whittemore’s life as a lawyer is good… maybe _too_ good, with late nights spent working with clients and easy access to alcohol, and women and men who are impressed by his track record. When his success rate starts to slip, his best friend Danny becomes concerned and tries to convince him to get on the wagon. Jackson refused, positive that he can manage his career _and_ his drinking until his father finds him drunk at his desk in the middle of the day rather than at an appointment. After a blow up fight, Jackson is forced to leave Whittemore and Whittemore and enter rehab.  
  
Stiles Stilinski has it all. He has the best career any guy could want as a celebrated rock star. But he refuses to listen to his bassist and best friend Scott when drugs start to overtake his life, and the tabloids eat it up. Soon there is more bad news that good coming out about the band, and the record label can’t take it any more and drops the band. Stiles starts to spiral out of control, using drugs to get back the high he had when he was on stage, and there is nothing Scott can do about it. When he hits rock bottom, he is lost until Scott makes the suggestion that he goes into rehab.  
  
Instant attraction makes for a rocky beginning when Jackson and Stiles meet. They know there’s something between them, but they have no idea how to talk to each other outside of the physical. Jackson’s from money and education, and Stiles is all about the music. But once they manage to set aside their differences and find a friendship, they also discover just how good they can be together. They anchor each other, offering support to get through rehab, and they stick together when they finally are able to leave.  
  
Jackson goes back to the world he belongs in, but Stiles drifts, uncertain what to do in a world without music. He moves in with Jackson and takes a job in the supermarket, but it’s unfulfilling and frustrating to the boy who dreams of being on stage and speaking with his music. Jackson tries to encourage Stiles to play and sing again, but without the band, and knowing the risks that it involves, Stiles barely tries, and eventually stops.  
  
But life isn’t without risks, and Stiles quickly realizes that being Jackson’s trophy “wife” comes with its own set of temptations. He is left on his own at high-powered gatherings, surrounded by people who are more than willing to offer him just a little hit to take the edge off. Bored, tired, and frustrated, Stiles can’t resist, and he accepts. Once… twice… three times and it’s becoming a habit again. But it’s _okay_. Stiles can keep it under control, he’s sure of it. It’s just at parties. Just once a week, maybe twice, and never where Jackson can see. Except Jackson _does_ find out and begs him to stop using.  
  
Stiles promises to stop, but it’s not that easy. Addiction is a difficult thing to shake, and he slips again, even though Jackson tries to help. Soon Jackson can’t trust Stiles, and he’s not sleeping, worried about the man he loves. Danny notices the effect it is having on Jackson and tells him that he needs to do what’s best for himself and he should cut things off with Stiles before he’s dragged back down into the pit. Jackson realizes that Danny has a point and he goes home to do just that.  
  
Stiles begs him not to end their relationship, but Jackson sticks to his decision. Stiles has to move out, and the only place he can go is to Scott, who takes him in. But Stiles can’t stay away from the drugs, because they are the only thing that makes him feel good. He loses his job and he loses his happiness all over again, and when he is at his worst, Scott and his father do their best to pick him up and help him. Stiles knows that it’s his own fault that he has ruined his life all over again, and he goes back to rehab.  
  
He comes back to Scott when it’s over, finally feeling stable, but he still doesn’t know what to do with his life. Scott and he talk and Stiles admits that music is the one thing that made him feel alive, so Scott tells him that they should _do_ that then. If music helps Stiles, then he should rely on it. And Stiles starts writing again, some of the best lyrics he’s ever put out. Break-up songs, and songs about addiction and loss and recovery, and the most heartbreaking songs that he can come up with. But he also writes songs about digging out of the depths and finding hope, and finding his way and still being alive after it all. He and Scott start playing together in small gigs, and are found by a private record label and signed for a two record deal.  
  
It isn’t perfect, and it isn’t what he had, but he’s playing again and Stiles is finally settled and almost happy.  
  
He’s been out of his second stint in rehab for a year when he comes backstage after a gig and finds Jackson standing there, waiting for him. They begin all over again with coffee and slow dates, taking it easy this time, making it work. And this time it _does_ work, and together they are stronger.  
  
Stiles doesn’t write any more sad songs after that… but it’s still the best music he’s ever written, and Jackson is always there, at every show, waiting for him in the wings.

 

 

 

Download @ [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nba56a29qwde5l9/Save_Me_Fanmix.rar) or [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/kn253s)

 

**Disc 1:**

 

 **01.** _Not An Addict_   **K's Choice**

 **02.** _Feeling A Moment_   **Feeder**

 **03.** _Suddenly_   **Peter Heppner**

 **04.** _Bad Romance (Live)_     **30 Seconds To Mars**

 **05.** _You Set Me Free_     **Angie Miller**

 **06.** _Fade Into You_   **Scarlett O'Connor & Gunnar Scott **(Nashville OST)

 **07.** _Kris Allen_     **The Truth**

 **08.** _Worry About You_     **Tyler James**

 **09.** _Save Me (Live Acoustic)_   **Bo Bruce**

 **10.** _Going Steady (Live Acoustic)_     **Adam Martin**

 

**Disc 2:**

 

 **01.** _When Love Breaks Down_    **Prefab Sprout**

 **02.** _Disaster (Live Acoustic)_     **Jojo**

 **03.** _Someone New (Live Acoustic)_   **Christophe Willem**

 **04.** _Waiting_   **Ella Henderson**

 **05.** _Brave_   **Tyler James**

 **06.** _Airplanes (Live Acoustic)_ \- (cover  & original)   **Ben Hazlewood**

 **07.** _In My Dreams_   **Adam Martin**

 **08.** _The Only Exception_   **Ben Hazlewood**

 **09.** _Right Here With You (Acoustic)_    **David Cook**

 **10.** _The Only One_ **Darren Hayes**


End file.
